Parameters
Parameters / Status is something that New World and Infinity Game have in common, it determines the potecia of a person or creature. Background The attack and defense being 1 is a number that the average human has. Regardless if you are a child or an adult. In other words, a number like 2 is double that of an average person. A 3 would be three times that, and when that reaches to numbers like 4 or 5…if it were to be put in modern time’s standard, it would be like that of an elite or olympic level athlete. In this world, there’s quite the difference between 1 and 2, and in order to go a single number above, there’s a big wall. That might be what it is called as the ‘wall of talent’. Parameters Leve: Higher levels mean higher status, but it does not mean it is not possible to have a large status being level 1. All original infinite game beings have been shown to have higher parameters at level 1, beings like demons have already been born with levels of strength higher than humans from levels 1 to 10. Health: determines the health condition and how much damage the body can take before it dies. When Health reaches 0 the person is dead. Vitality: It is used in a variety of ways, and things like magic cost vitality to cast. In basis, you can move at full-power till it runs out. If we talk about a warrior of the highest class, they would have around 50. This would allow them to move around in full power for approximately 2 hours. Kunai’s vitality is 600. In the game’s standpoint, he is supposed to always be able to move at full power. He is a monster to the greatest extend and a Demon Lord. Attack: Determines the amount of damage a person or object can cause. Defense: Determines the amount of damage a person or object can withstand. If the damage value is greater than the defense, an equivalent amount of Health will be taken to compensate. Defense has no effect against magic attacks, which results in total damage, and use of Health to compensate. Speed or Agility: Determines the speed an object or person can move, and the speed of the attack. Magic Power: Same as attack, but with element of magic. Magic Defense: It is the same as defense, but has no effect against physical attacks, which results in total damage, and use of Health to compensate. Known Status Oono Akira (5).jpg|Hakuto Kunai|link=https://demon-lord-retry.fandom.com/wiki/Hakuto_Kunai Parameters.jpg|Killer Queen|link=https://demon-lord-retry.fandom.com/wiki/Killer_Queen Luna P.jpg|Luna Elegant|link=https://demon-lord-retry.fandom.com/wiki/Luna_Elegant Devil King Greol2.jpg|Greol|link=https://demon-lord-retry.fandom.com/wiki/Greol *Hakuto Kunai *Kirino Yuu *Tahara Isami *Killer Queen *Luna Elegant *Zero Kirisame *Greol Infinite Game vs New World Those Infinite Game originals shown so far have a great advantage over New World natives, even if they don't have magic resistance, some can reduce damage by other means or nullify. Even Hakuto Kunai that cannot reduce or nullify magic damage has enormous health which means it can take a lot of magic damage before he dies. But the most effective way is to kill the opponent before he has a chance to use magic, as he did with Greol. Category:Terminology Category:Magics Category:Ability Category:Articles